They Will Pay
by DespairMaiden
Summary: They will pay. Simple. A story about the cliché, "Lucy Leaves". They're ignored, as per usual, and leave the guild to train. They may return and when they do, will things go back to how they used to or will they still be ignored? Poor things, going through traumatic experiences only to (most likely) deal with all of it again. Love Triangles? Most likely.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters mentioned (Other than Kaito). Any art belongs to it's original artists, I take no credit for anything other than the story.**

* * *

It had been just around two years since the "Newer" characters of the guild had become ignored. Two years since Lisanna came back. Two years since they formed a bond, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel, and Panther Lily. They weren't apart of 'Team Natsu' anymore, they had left. Although, it wasn't like they would notice, anyway.  
So, as this all happened, each relationship was lost and a new one formed in their place. Juvia replaced Levy, for Lucy, and their 'Love Rivalry' ended. Gajeel became a brotherly figure. His stature had sweetened and he was more kind to his group.

"Hmm.. How's about The Forgotten Fairies?" The young sky mage asked joyfully. She and the blonde celestial mage were thinking of names for their group. The blonde nodded, making the blunette grin and squeal in happiness. "Thanks Lu-Chan!" Lucy gave a wink and smiled, slightly, before giving the young girl a hug.

"Ey, Wendy, I'm going to get us a few drinks. What would Carla and you like?" Lucy decided to not even bother with the barmaid; as she would probably be ignored. She turned around and her face paled. It was nothing new, but she still wasn't used to it. Gosh, she never really noticed how much it hurt her to see the man she loved locking lips with someone else. Carla must've noticed the shell-shocked blonde as she squeaked out a reply for Wendy almost immediately, "She'll have a strawberry milkshake, please!"

Lucy came back to her senses and nodded. "I'll be right back!" She inwardly scowled and headed down the hall, into the bar. She was too busy making herself a beer, and Wendy a milkshake, to notice her group walk through the guild doors. It was quite cute. Wendy had began to take after Lucy, and had looked up to her. "Lucy! What are you doing?! You could've just asked me to get you those!" Lucy grit her teeth. She grabbed the first thing to her right, which happened to be a cold glass of water, and poured it on Mira. "Shut up. God, you're so annoying!" Lucy let the glass cup fall out of her hand and smash on the ground. All eyes were on them. "You gonna drink that? You look thirsty, _**Barmaid**_.

Juvia started to clap and giggle. "Eheh! Lulu! Can you get me some beer? Oh and good job! Eheh!" Juvia waved to Lucy, her eyes sparkling.  
"Yeah sure!" Lucy smiled and finished getting the drinks. Juvia, though, sensed Lucy struggling to hold three drinks so she ran down to help Lucy. She locked arms with Lucy and began giggling. As they walked to their table Juvia "accidentally" bumped into the loving couple, making them glare and Juvia and her.

"So. Wendy and Carla told us about the name... And.. We love it! I say yes!" Juvia exclaimed, taking a big sip of her beer. Gajeel just nodded in agreement, soon having all colour drain from his face. Poor thing wasn't over Levy, she broke his heart. He started to feel drowsy and sick. So as he began to look for something to empty his stomach, he found an empty milkshake glass. It was Wendy's glass, thankfully, she had finished it. Although she looked a little traumatised. "G-Gajeel! You jerk!" She shrieked, "No troia for the next week!" She then began to tease him. Juvia grinned wide and burst out laughing.

"Ah! Wendy, you learn from the best!" Juvia pet Wendy's head while Wendy gave her a mischievous smile. "Gajeel! You really need to get over her." Panther Lily scolded Gajeel while Wendy sat underneath the table.  
"I-It's not as easy as you think..!" Juvia raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a death glare. She had been able to get over her crush on Gray, so how come HE couldn't get over Levy. In fact she was completely able to change her own speech, no longer speaking in third person.

Sighing, Juvia looked over to Lucy. "Lulu, how's about you, Wendy and I go shopping? You know you wanna." Juvia glomped Lucy in a bear hug and squeezed the life out of her. Wendy crawled out from under the table and began pestering her with meaningless sentences such as, 'Pleaseeee!', 'Come on Lu!' and other random things. She finally agreed, in a fit of giggles.

**(A/N; This part will go from Lucy and the girls to Gajeel and Panther Lily.)**

_~With Gajeel and Panther Lily~_

Gajeel and Panther Lily had at least a few hours to prepare their apartment. Recently, they had all bought the apartment together. It was quite big for an apartment.  
"Gajeel, I'll be back. I'm out to get Lucy's gift." Gajeel nodded and let him go. 'Honestly, how does someone forget their own birthday...' He pondered. Yes, I had forgotten to mention, it was Lucy's birthday and the plan was to have the girls distract Lucy while he organised everything.

Once Gajeel arrived at the apartment, he immediately got started on rearranging the furniture to what he thought Lucy would like. When he finished he would begin to paint the room, it didn't have to be painted but the wallpaper was falling off and he wanted the room to look nice for Lucy's birthday.  
He bunched all the gifts in the middle of the room; excluding Panther Lily's. His gift was wrapped in a metallic-looking wrapping paper. It took him a lot of solo missions to get the gift. It was quite hard to sneak out with the solo missions, he almost got caught a few times.

He noticed the paint all over himself and took a shower as quickly as he could.

_~With the girls~_

"Ooh! Lulu! You look so pretty in that! I'll buy it for you!" Juvia exclaimed, squeezing Lucy in a hug.  
"But Juvia... This dress is a bit.. Fancy.." Lucy mumbled, trying to convince her to not get the dress.  
"Nonsense! Let's check up on Wendy and Carla." Lucy sighed and nodded, changing back into her clothes(IN THE CHANGEROOM! NOT IN FRONT OF JUVIA). Juvia took the dress out of Lucy's hands and began to walk over to Wendy's changeroom, carrying her's and Lucy's dress in her hands. "Wendy, are you done yet?" Wendy walked out of the changeroom, nodding. She must've already tried on the dress. "And how's Carla doing?"  
"Almost done, girls." Carla stated coming out of the changeroom. Juvia nodded and took the two girls/exceeds dress'.

"Alright then, let's go home. It's about.." Juvia looked down at her watch, "..Eight PM." Her eyes widened. Gajeel must be done by now. "Hey, Lucy. Wendy, Carla and I have some 'business' to attend to. Meet you back home?" Lucy nodded with a smile.  
"Okay~ Bye!"

**{A/N;**

**Okay hi, hello. I'm back! For real. I edited this for the third time. I just, whenever I improve I like to keep my writing up to date. Meh. Anyways, this is much better. I'm making an actual poll for the ships so check that out instead! Bye guys~ XOX (Gossip girl...)}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

**"Alright then, let's go home. It's about.." Juvia looked down at her watch, "..Eight PM." Her eyes widened. Gajeel must be done by now. "Hey, Lucy. Wendy, Carla and I have some 'business' to attend to. Meet you back home?" Lucy nodded with a smile.**  
**"Okay~ Bye!"**

* * *

Wendy, Juvia and Carla began to walk the oppsite direction from Lucy. They had managed to convince Lucy to take the long way and freshen up but, for them, it was so that they could get home before Lucy. You see, they planned to take Lucy out to shop and go out for dinner, to make her night enjoyable, while also distracting her so that Gajeel could ready the house. And that's exactly what they did.

Looking down at the younger mage, Juvia smiled warmly. Such a cute little girl didn't deserve to go through this but she'd been coping well. "Wendy, you're a very strong girl. I'm jealous. I wish I could be like you.." Juvia stopped walking for a split second and lent down, embracing Wendy. Wendy complied to the sweet gesture and hugged the water mage back.  
"Ju..." Wendy paused, "You're strong too! Much more than me!" Juvia released the hug and smiled once more.  
"Thank you, Wendy." Wendy looked up at Juvia and nodded. Her eyes sparkled with admiration for her sister-like friend.

Both girls turned the corner and began to converse with one another, Carla following close behind and adding in the conversation when she felt like it. "Girls, as you know it takes 30 minutes to reach the house from where Lucy is. We should have enough time to dress up." Carla changed the silly conversation to a topic involving the surprise party and Lucy. Wendy thought for a second before nodding and agreeing.

"Yeah! We should have enough time, we're almost home already." The girls stared at the house before them as they continued walking. Juvia looked down at her feet and brought up the subject everyone was dreading, "So, how do we tell Lucy?"

~With Lucy~

Lucy was thinking about the night. It was nice. The stars were out and shone brightly. It was cold, but not too cold. She smiled to herself, it'd been so long of her and the others that she completely forgot about the ignorance of the guild. Her group treated her better than any of the guild members could. They made her happy and she noticed how much she appreciated it.

Juvia had been there for her since the guild started ignoring them and hearing "Lucy," come from her mouth, felt so foreign.  
Wendy had always cheered her up, and on, it felt so strange doing things without her young friend being by her side.  
Gajeel had stuck up for her, it didn't feel right when he wasn't around to help her out.  
Panther Lily and Carla cared for her as a mother and father would, it felt wrong when they weren't lecturing her about doing rational things.

Her group was always there for her and she missed being away from them for a even a single second.

She smiled to herself and looked at the jingling keys hanging from her belt. A worried sigh escaped her lips, "I won't forget you, my real family. You've always been there for me! Someday, I'll be powerful enough to protect you all." She pumped her fist in the air and grinned, "Yosh!"

Lucy burst out into a fit of giggles and pet her keys. "I better get home now.." She calmed down and began running down the gravel path that led to her home.

She noticed the lights were off and a confused look placed itself upon her face. "Hmmm? Isn't Gajeel home?" She pouted and opened the front door, which was open. She turned on the porch light and slipped off her shoes before shouting out, "Gajeel? You home?" She walked around the hall a bit and sighed. "Guess not.."

She stopped in front of the wooden door to the lounge/living room. She mumbled a few incoherent sentences, about taking off her makeup after she writes a chapter of her book, and opened the door. She sighed and expected to be able to sit and write when she turned the light on, but instead was met with a loud, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!"

She smiled and let out a few giggles, tears of happiness began cascading down her cheeks. She ran up to the group, of three + two exceeds, and jumped on them all, giving them a hug. "THANK YOU! You don't know how much this means to me!" Her nose became snotty and she kept crying, squeezing her friends to death.

"Lu..C..y.. DyINg.." Gajeel managed to croak out. Lucy immediately let them go and apologised. She noticed the rather exquisite furniture designed in a beautiful manor*. She got a good look at her friends and noticed their formal/fancy attire and smiled. That's why Juvia forced her to get that dress.

They began to party without a care in the world. Relieving them of any pain anyone had caused them. Because for just one night, they could be themselves as a family. For one night, they didn't have to worry about the guild. Lucy's keys glowed bright and the spirits opened their gates to spend the night with Lucy.

After partying, they decided to get rest and bundle up in large quilt, as a family. Small snores erupted throughout the room, indicating that they'd fallen asleep. But Juvia was still up, contemplating how to tell Lucy. She sighed and tried to get rest again. Ending their night with a sweet, sweet smile.

* * *

**IT'S DAT BAD AUTHOR**

**O SHIT WADDUP**

**:'^) Yo. I finally updated. It's so fluffy and cuttte but short ik I'm sorry. BYE HOPE OUY FORGUV ME I M Sorry**

**XOX BAD AUTHOR OUT ILY**

**O SHIT BTW I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL IF I DID IT'D BE ON HIATUS LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE I DO LMAO BYE**


	3. Poll: UPDATE

ATTENTION!

Okay, I have a poll on my account now, for the main 'couples'. Yes I included yaoi and yuri(In other words, Gay and Lesbians.) get over it. Don't be a homophobic asshole. Go vote, if you want and DON'T vote in the comments. Seriously, it is much harder to count votes when it's all scramble in the comments/reviews. And, plus it's cleaner this way. Thank you. P.S I AM LIKING THE SHIP LUCY X JUVIA SO THAT ONE MAY HAPPEN.

BYE XOX


	4. Chapter 3

_**O SHIT OI WADDUP**_

**Previously:**

After partying, they decided to get rest and bundle up in large quilt, as a family. Small snores erupted throughout the room, indicating that they'd fallen asleep. But Juvia was still up, contemplating how to tell Lucy. She sighed and tried to get rest again. Ending their night with a sweet, sweet smile.

* * *

Lucy woke up early in the morning, last nights memories came flooding back in and she looked down at her friends, smiling. She decided she'd take a shower and make them all breakfast unlike the usual Carla and Wendy making breakfast. It'd been a while since Lucy had last cooked, since Wendy always volunteered, so her skills may be rusty. Hopefully it would still turn out appetising.

She walked into her room that she shared with Wendy, plus Carla, and grabbed her usual crop top, jacket and skirt, along with all the other necessities. She wanted to spunk up her outfit and change it a little bit, but all the things she had were sultry or short/showing a lot of skin. She'd need to go properly shopping and not just looking around shops like she did with the girls. It seemed as though the others were getting tired of their clothing, too.

She began to take her things with her and make her way to the one bathroom in the house. After stripping, locking the door and checking if there was a towel, she dropped yesterdays fancy dress in the hamper. She turned the water on and ran her fingers through it, checking the temperature of the water. Once she found a suitable amount of heat, she stepped in and began to grab her strawberry and vanilla body cream(Or whatever its called). She scrubbed her dirty body with the lotion which replaced an odour that began to arise.  
She finished and grabbed her shampoo, rubbing it in her hair thoroughly. While she did this, she started to think about her choices and where she was at in life. She rinsed out the shampoo and repeated the procedure with conditioner.

Once she felt that she was clean enough, she turned off the water, stepped out the shower and wrapped her body in the towel. She dried her body off with the towel and wrapped her hair in another as she began to get dressed into her clothing for the day. Her day had been off to a good start.

She left the bathroom and walked down the hall, to the kitchen so she could prepare breakfast for her lovely friends. "I'll just make some pancakes and why not some bacon?.." She mumbled whilst entering the kitchen. Pancakes and bacon seemed easy enough to make. What could possibly go wrong?  
Smiling to herself, she grabbed the ingredients and began making the pancake batter; preparing it how she remembered. She wasn't doing too bad, though she still had accidentally gotten egg shell in it and put a little too much flour in it. It was _too_ bad.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and grinned. Time to taste test it. She picked a tiny bit of the pancake off and chewed it slowly. It was definitely not on par with Wendy's cooking. _Definitely not._ Hopefully they'd survive eating it.  
Tip-toeing quietly into the living/lounge room, where everyone was asleep, she made a choice to wake up Wendy and Juvia first. Wendy could help her fix her terrible cooking while Juvia got ready and showered. That was the plan, anyways.  
She shook Wendy's shoulder lightly and the younger girl stirred. Shaking her a little more seemed to wake her up. She threw a pillow at Juvia's face, knowing Juvia she'd probably sleep through shoulder shaking or light slaps.

Juvia woke up and gave a small glare in Lucy's direction, but smiled after realising it was only Lucy and Wendy. "Ju-Ju. Go take a shower while Lu-Lu and I make breakfast." Wendy whispered, careful to not wake the sleeping exceeds and older male. Juvia gave a curt nod and strut to the room, obviously to do as Wendy said. Lucy grabbed Wendy's small hand and led her to the kitchen, pointing at her cooking disaster.  
"Look at what I've done, Wendy!" Lucy screeched. She was terrified of her own cooking.  
"Calm down, Lu-Lu. It shouldn't be too bad.." Wendy tried to give Lucy false confidence without knowing how bad the pancakes tasted. She, bravely, took a few steps towards the pancakes and stabbed the fork into the pancakes. They didn't look bad, surely they couldn't taste that bad.

Wendy lifted the fork to her started to eat the pancake. She winced after tasting it. Seemed as though she was wrong. It is _that_** bad**. "Nevermind.." Lucy looked down in shame. Her culinary skills will never be the same. "I guess we could work on that." So, Wendy started teaching Lucy how to cook pancakes until Juvia was ready.

"Hmm? Lu-Lu? Do you need help with that?" Juvia asked when Wendy left the room. Lucy nodded almost immediately.  
"Oh Mavis, please help me!" Lucy begged. She was terrified she'd mess up the cooking again. Juvia giggled.  
"Go wake up the others, Lu. I'll finish the cooking." Lucy complied and started kicking Gajeel's sleeping body. It was the only way, he never woke up otherwise.

"GAJEEL!" Lucy screeched as she kicked him hard. He woke up frightened.  
"WHAT?!" Lucy laughed at him. He deserved it. "Oh.." Gajeel looked around his surroundings and suddenly looked shocked. "Neh, Lucy. You still haven't opened your presents."  
Lucy looked surprised for a second. "Oh my Mavis, you're right! We'll have to open them after breakfast!" Lucy was beginning to get excited. She couldn't wait to open her presents. She looked over to the couch where she could _just_ see the presents poking out. If she was correct, she could make out that there were four presents there. "Alright, lets wake up Carla and Lily."

The exceeds were easy to wake, small pats woke them. After waking the exceeds Juvia and Wendy came in telling them all that breakfast was ready. They all headed towards the dining room and ate in a comfortable silence. "Lucy, I apologise. My present will be late." Lily spoke up. Everyone glanced at him.  
"Ah, that's okay. Thank you so much, you didn't have to get me anything. Thank you!" Lucy thanked her friends over and over again.

~With The Unknown~

'Lateness..' Was all that ran through this mysterious creature's mind. It was true. The creature was late to the meet up it was supposed to attend. Though, it was not completely it's fault. The stranger, Pepper Leanne or whatever, planned this meeting quite late and it did not fit in with the creatures schedule. He should've planned ahead otherwise it wouldn't of had to go through the trouble of getting its jobs done early. Oh Mavis, how she hated when strangers didn't plan ahead.

? Was fearful of this stranger as their mind always drifted back to memories of their deceased owner and them being shunned by their deceased owner's guild. They were blamed for a death they did not cause which ended up in them being shunned. It wasn't fair. But since when has life been fair? It had been such a long time since their owner died, that long that they forgot their own name. What a pity.

* * *

**UUrghhh, I cant be bothered writing anymore tonight frens. I made the chapter longer tho so yay. It may not have everything the original chapter had but yo I added shit be thankful ily. ll write more tomorrow ily. bye**

**I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro does**

**Words: 1,321 Original: 832**


	5. Chapter 4

previously:

I looked around at my team and they all nodded. We looked at team Natsu and I said "I wasn't on our team, I have my own team. Plus Gray yor too late for Juvia she moved on!" I laughed while saying that. They Looked shocked, Then they looked at Frost. "We're Not Fairies!" We all shouted. before leaving the guild, removing our guild marks on the way out.

* * *

"_-_-_-_-_timeskip_-_-_-_-_" NORMAL P.O.V

3 animals and 5 people aligned at the front of the Fairy Tail guild with emotionless expressions plastered along their faces. 3 females wearing corset dresses,1 blonde,1 light blunette, 1 dark blunette, 1 male wearing a tank top and baggy pants the other male wearing a black cloak that hid his face and body. 1 female exceed wore a tight Gothic dress and the male wore a blue sash with green markings on it, connecting it to the pants he wore. The last animal, this particular animal was a wolf that had white fur that was suspected to be a female. The wolf stood next to the blonde lady,as if they were related.

The first female,the blonde, had her hair as long as mavis and the same color as mavis's, her hairstyle was how meredy had her's. The second lady, the light blunette, had her fringe covering her right eye, whilst her curly blue waved down to her waist. The last young lady, the dark blunette, had her hair snake down her back, and at the end of her hair it was tied together. (like freed has his) the first male, that wore the tank top, had short spiky black hair that had red streaks here and there. Yet the last male was still unknown.

The blonde took a step towards the large guild doors, she put her hand on it But retracted it after. She had been waiting for his. She needed to do this! On the other side of the doors the guild was as rowdy as ever. So they never had changed. The blonde swiftly kicked the guild doors open,but not too hard, and entered. She had expected to just be met by silence,but was met by a rowdy guild. She and her friends walked towards the guild master, or how he is known as, Makorav Dreyer.

He looked upset, probably from 7 months ago as his 'children' left the guild. "Master it's us,we're back newer and better, ready to rejoin!" The blonde a.k.a Lucy said with a stoic voice. Makorav looked up with surprise and happiness in his eyes. He was happy,well he never got to send them off. "Welcome back children, I'll tell the guild!" The old man exclaimed. The group talked privately, and discussed about their new names,and who the man with them was.

Lucy-Misty

Juvia-Mizu

Wendy-Skye

Gajeel-Dai

Charle-Bek or Bekky

Lily- Ryo

and Frost

and their last name is... Unknown. No that is really their last name. "kaito take off your cloak?" Skye(wendy) asked emotionless. The said Kaito turned his head over to her and gave a silent yes by nodding. He started to take it off the cloak reviling a handsome man. His shiny blue hair was spiked in the right way. He smirked as he usually got these looks of awe from strangers. Makorav stood there stunned.

"well, lets go get our guild marks." Kaito said, as he grabbed Lucy's hand. Lucy and the others nodded as they started to walk out the office. Mira came over with the stamper and gave them their marks on their stomachs. Lucy had hers in gold, Juvia in green, Wendy in sky-blue, Gajeel in dark blue almost black, Black for Charle, same color as Gajeel for Lily, black for Frost, and gold or Kaito. The guild master cleared his throat and yelled " These are our new members, Misty(lucy), Mizu (juvia), Skye(wendy),Dai(gajeel), Bekky (charle), Ryo(lily), Kaito,and frost."

The guild turned their attention to the newbies, and ran over excitedly. But the team turned to a table and sat down chatting amongst each other. The guild stood there shocked, that's not what they wanted. "oi, fight me!" a voice yelled from the crowd. Lucy scowled. She knew that voice, the one that broke her. She moved closer towards Kaito. Kaito smirked at Natsu while Natsu felt jealousy. He didn't know why though.

Natsu ran over and grabbed her hand. He was confused to see a cut mark. Lucy was confused until she realised what happend, she tried to pull her hand away but he was holding it too tight. Lucy signaled Gajeel to help,so he did what he was told. "Salamander what do you think yourdoing to my team-mate." Dai(gajeel) yelled furious.

"what do you mean your team-mate, she's gonna join team Natsu!" Natsu yelled proud of himself. Lucy felt the rage she had bottled up seep through her veins. The whole group was furious. They stood up ready to punch every single person. But that was a bad idea because Natsu noticed the cut marks on their old marks. Frost jumped in front of her owner and growled at the Natsu. 'He is the one who hurt Lucy' she thought deadly.

"wait I know you, your..." he shouted. The guild was shocked,but happy they ran towards the group. They tried to say sorry and hug them, but the team walked away.

* * *

**okay finally done. Yeah yeah i didn't post again, But I'll try hard to post on time. So Kaito is the oc. Natsu found out who they were. Uh oh. Give me ideas and I'll post more. should lisanna be nice or no. R'N'R love ya xox!**


	6. Chapter 5

"Natsu!" The guild doors burst open and Lisanna ran in. Kaito smirked and so did the rest of the group. 'Whenever Lisanna comes they forget us...Perfect!' They all thought before quickly wiping the smirks off their faces. Then they noticed a little blue exceed at their feet.

"L-Lucy is it really you?..." He mumbled sadly wearing a confused look. Juvia jumped at Happy and clasped her hand over his mouth. Happy took this as a yes. Happiness filled his eyes, kinda suited his name,right? "Shh... Happy they'll find out..." Juvia whispered in his ear.

Lucy picked Happy up, stroked his soft blue fur, and left with her group. "Charle this is your chance!" Wendy whispered into the blushing white cats ear. Kaito grabbed hold of Lucy's hand and pulled her along with him. "Wendy I'm taking Charle and Lucy for a bit." Lucy bushed. Kto did this all the time she should be used to it.

Charle grabbed hold of Happy's hand and blushed furiously. Gajeel, Wendy, and Juvia pushed Frost out the way of the guild doors as they were flung open once more. This Time it was "Sting-Sama you should be more careful!" Yukino exclaimed sighing. sting nodded, he didn't want another lecture from her.

Juvia growled. 'People again!' She thought. Gray was interested in her, so he took a seat next to her. Wendy moved away. But then Levy sat next to Gajeel. 'We're surrounded by them!' They all mentally screamed.

"So, Dai was it?" Levy asked Gajeel. Gajeel groaned and nodded. Levy looked offended like she was gonna cry. "I was just trying to be nice!" Levy yelled crying,which attracted the unwanted attention of the guild. Juvia high-fived Gajeel and did a little dance.

* * *

MEANWHILE-~ LUCY'S P.O.V

kaito dragged me around a park. "Kaito~ quit it!" I mumbled. Kaito picked me up, while I Blushed furiously, and dropped me in the lake. He jumped in and splashed everyone at the park. "Happy follow me." Charle demanded sitting at the lake. Happy doing as told did the same thing.

Charle quickly jumped up and pushed happy in the water- And happy grabbed her arm,pulling her in. "Can I have a kiss yet?!"

"WHAT?!" I a screamed. Kaito burst out laughing. 'Just great!'

* * *

JUVIA'S P.O.V

Gray sat near me and started talking to me. I ignored him and walked to the guilds outside area to train. "WATER SLICER!" I screamed targeting a dummy,successfully destroying it. I continued to train till I heard clapping. "Lyon?!"

**I'm so sorry! I didn't update for the first week because I had swimming and wanted a good then I tried to update the week after and found out my computer ad a ****virus****. We got it off on friday so here's the chappie. I'll also update friday from now on cause I miss you all! R 'N' R**

**it's really short sorry!**

** xox pages/Mavisvermillionxoxo/1572225012993678**


	7. Chapter 6

"Ly- I mean, who are you?" Juvia shouted. Lyon looked a bit in shock because hee was still clapping whilst he stared at her with wide eyes. Gajeel walked over to Juvia while Levy clinged to him. Gajeel groaned 'Why can't she let go!'he mentally screamed. Juvia scowled once and then once more. She had no idea what to do. Everyone wwas finding out and that was no good. "Mizu, Misty's back. Lets go" Gajeel grumbled. Juvia quickly nodded before jumping on Gajeels back.

Gajeel then ran away. "Thanks for the help" Juvia spoke in relief. Gajeel nodded his head as a 'your welcome'. Gajeel walked among the streets whilehe carried Juvia. They both talked about the new meet up and where they'll live. "G-Gajeel-l-Kun Do y-you like **Lucy**-Chan?" Juvia blushed 20 shades of red while she asked. They never really talked about their love life. Gajeel's cheeks were painted with a bit of pink. "I like _"

"Ehhh?!" She gave a soft smile as he laughed. She just had to ruin the moment by punching his head and yelling at him to go faster."G-Gajeel likes me?! Kya! Gajeel likes me!" A girl muttered screaming softly in excitement. The group known as 'Dark Tears', being a mile away still, were waiting impatiently. Charle was holding Happy's paw with a slight blush. Then Gajeel came racing with Juvia on his back of **course**.

"Finally!" Wendy groaned. Wendy's personality had taken a change for the worst. She was the complete opposite now unless you were someone from Dark Tears. Juvia back flipped off Gajeels back. "**Show** off.." Kaito whispered. But that ticked Juvia off and they got in a small fight. Lets say they're frienemies. But they fight because they have the same colour, the same element, and different gender. Lucy quickly punched them. "Shut up. I want to get this over with."They quickly apoligized before sitting down.

"Okay now. What were our have a **new member**" Lucy said motioning her hands towards Happy. Everyone nodded. Wendy jumped up and grabbed a satchel ,from nowhere, shethen grabbed a piece of was a contract. "Sign this Happy"

**The rules:-**

**1\. Trust members of Dark Tears only.**

**2\. ****Show**** no emotions whatsoever.**

**3\. Let the group know most things.**

**Will you obey the rules. If you break them once joined face punishment of death or worse.**

**Signed:_**

Happy gulped but nodded and signed it. "Welcome Happy." Charle hugged Happy. Both blushed and everyone else went 'awwwww'. Once they had their moment they all went home. Lucy rode Frost, Juvia jumped on Gajeels back, and Charle + Happy sat on **Wendys** shoulders. Lucy summoned virgo and asked her keep the contract in case anything happened. "NO!" Lucy shouted at Katio. Kaito fake cried.

"But Lu-Lu~!" He cried. Lucy always said no to Kaito,usually because he wanted to sleep next to her. "Perv!" Juvia whispered. Kaito jumped up and got in a fight with her quickly. "What was that?!"

He growled out. Juvia growled back. "Seriously,quit it!" Lucy shouted trying to sleep. They both sighed before realising they had to sleep next to each they whimpered and got in bed.

-Timeskip morning-

Lucy burst out laughing,while Gajeel and Wendy blushed. Juvia stirred and started to wake up. "Nnng..." She mumbled before her eyes shot **open**. 'I wonder what's so funny.' Her eyes widened. SHE WAS HUGGING KAITO AND HIS ARMS WERE AROUND HER NECK! She blushed and then screamed really loud. "What the hell?!" Kaito yelled at her half angry and half asleep. Juvia blushed and rushed to the kitchen. She kinda wanted to avoid him for a while so why not make breakfast?

"What's with her?" Kaito asked,he was bothered by the fact she wouldn't fight with him. Lucy said a quick nothing and ran into the kitchen to **help**.

**That's it! How'd I go. It was on a thursday butyou don't mind do you? ho about I change it tothursday,yeah? So KaitoxJuvia or LucyxKaito? The poll is still here two more chappies and it's gone! Lots of charlexhappy ;). Pm me any ideas or message and like my ****facebook page****:**


	8. Chapter 7

Hands clasped over Juvia's eyes as she gasped. She tried her hardest to shake them off. In fear she threw her hands up and grabbed hold of the hands. 'Guess who?' The intruder spoke in his raspy voice, keeping hold of her. She remembered that her legs were free, so with all her might she kicked him where the sun don't shine. She let the breath, she didn't know she was holding, out. She gasped in horror to see nothing but a black mist around her. She shook her head and ran her hands through her hair. 'I-is this it?...Has m-my sanity really broken?...' She thought worriedly and kept glancing around her as she started to pull her long blue hair out.

"JUVIA!" Gajeel shouted from the kitchen. Juvia looked at her 's right she was in the bathroom,the water still ran in the bath making it overflow. She fell to her knees. Blood was all around her, a pair of scissors lay underneath her pale legs. "Y-yes,Gajeel?" She yelled/replied to Gajeel. Her voice faltered throughout her words, her voice was shaky making her stutter. She got up and cleaned herself off, walking to the lounge room were she meet the faces of her beloved team-mates. It made her more at ease to see the people she cared so much for- and including Kaito. "Lucy wants to know where you were." Gajeel stated boldly as he came out the kitchen holding a pot of dumplings.

"Oh okay." Juvia mumbled and walked into the kitchen to help with dinner. As Juvia entered the well-lit room Lucy smiled in glee. Lucy stirred a pot of vegetables,covered in stock. "are you okay?" Lucy spoke as she lost her smile. Her eyes trailed up and down Juvia's legs. Juvia looked at her legs and screamed,breaking down in tears. The team all ran into the kitchen shocked at the sudden outburst. Juvia's legs were covered i cuts and bruises. (A/N:No it's not self harm,I assure you.)Wendy's long hair draped over her shoulders as she sat down to begin healing Juvia.

Lucy pursed her lips together and began setting the table. Along with Gajeel and Kaito being ordered to sit at the table. Frost simply and gently nudged Juvia. Afterwards everyone sat at the table and began eating. "So I heard we're doing Grand Magic games." Charle started to converse amongst the group. Kaito nodded and brang up subjects like training to converse about. Juvia though throughout the conversations couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. It was simply eerie but comforting? She didn't know why she felt comforted. Maybe nobody would ever be able to. Would anyone even believe such a nonsense story.

Juvia's eyes began to grew tired so she lay in her bed. It felt icy cold making her shiver as she entered the blankets. Although she could breathe perfectly fine she felt as if she was drowning. Her lungs wouldn't move from the still position. She wrapped her hands around her throat. Her eyes widened each second. 'You aren't safe... Dear ,Juvia.' She heard a voice speak as she began to breathe again. Relief washed over her. But she wouldn't expect to have her throat slit when she awoke. Well she never did experience it as her throat was healing each minute.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back new and improved! I'm going to delete all the authors notes now! So this chappy was basically a filler. I hope to update on a regular basis and update longer chapters. I hope you enjoyed. So who's Juvia's stalker? Is it gonna be a new oc? R'N'R XOX love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail sadly or any characters except for my oc and this story. Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima not me.**


	9. HEY YO

IM BACK LOVELIES. CHAPTER 1 WAS REWRITTEN A FEW DAYS AGO, CHECK IT OUT? OH AND I WAS GOING TO UPDATE TODAY BUT IM AT MY FRIENDS, SORRY. I MC'LOVE YOU GUYS. THAT'S ALL I WANTED TO SAY XOX BYE GUYS


	10. LOL BITCH U THOUGHT(joke title ily)

JUST IN CASE YOU DIDNT KNOW OR GAVE UP ON IT, I REWROTE CHAPTER TWO ILY. TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER WILL BE REWRITTEN CHAPTER 3 &amp; 4 BY E FORGIV MY LOV U


	11. Hey, So

Hey so it's me, **everyone's worst nightmare!** I know right! What a surprise to see me here. Ha,,

Anyways, I just wanted to say that I will still be writing this story and I should be more active, in both creating new stories and publishing more chapters, but I was thinking that I should move this story over to a new document; meaning that I'd just publish the rewrite as a different story. It would make the format, and reviews, a lot more cleaner.

I will be doing that, but I'll leave the old version up for around a month(?) just so that everyone who has still been keeping up with the story knows. I'd appreciate if you could check that out once I've uploaded it?

Thank you so much for all the reviews that had been left, favourites and follows. Thank you for sticking through all the months and shitty excuses. I love you all so much!

Bye~ 3


End file.
